


A Cursed Wedding

by Roselilyskyler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Multi, Peter Pan is a Little Shit, Princess Emma Swan, Sad Spencer Reid, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselilyskyler/pseuds/Roselilyskyler
Summary: What was supposed to be the happiest day of Spencer's and Paige's life is ruined by one of Spencer's enemies of the past. Someone who they thought was dead. But now the town of Storybrooke alonge with the FBI behaviour analysist unit find themselves in the Enchanted Forest with no way of leaving and the bride to be missing....





	A Cursed Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Spoilers obviously! Just to clarify a few things. I do not own any of characters besides katy. Also this is all a pure idea that I got and decided to write for the hell of it. I feel I should also say that I only seen up to season 5 of Ouat ( I think? It season with Hades in it ) but I change few things so it might not be the exact same storyline ( like few characters didn't die or have children) .  Also I refer to characters by their Storybrooke names then discretely call them by their different names when they leave Storybrooke and if I don't write the characters personality currently sorry in advance. I really hope you like the concept and the pairings because this had been a concept I constantly been thinking about lately and I'm very proud of it. Also before you say anything I do realize that Henry and Violet were a thing but I hated said thing....  
> 
> sorry that was long and boring....

  

 

  [Paige](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7833582ddfa80dd58c5fc198c8ef9f94/tumblr_nc9jsd5xey1rqm0jgo4_250.gif) sat nervously in the chair as Ruby applied the light pink blush onto her pale checks. Paige stared at her reflection as the deep realization was finally setting in. The realization that today was her wedding day. And as cleshay as it is she had dreamed about this day many times. She imaged the red rose petals, perfectly pearl pink bridesmaid dress and the perfect shade of baby blue for her wedding dress. But she never imagined that her dream would be a reality. Now she sat in a position so that she was perfectly aligned with the vanity mirror as Ruby did her makeup. Her long brunette hair was curled and pulled back by a diamond hair clip.  
Ruby took a set back from the girl so that she could admire her artwork. Ruby grinned at Paige.  
  " You look absolutely stunning!"  
Said Ruby with pride. Paige nodded in agreement as she stared at her reflection.  
    " Now go get your dress and shoes on!"  
Ordered Ruby with smile. Paige nodded. Paige slide out of her seat before grabbing her dress that was laid out for her. Paige stepped into the bathroom so that she could change into her dress. She soon slipped on her light blue heels before making her way out of the bathroom.  
    " How do I look?"  
Asked Paige as she gave a [small twirl](https://www.bridalshowerinvitations911.com/fatboy/bridalshowerinvitations911/this-alice-in-wonderland-themed-bridal-session-featuring-the-gorgeous-blue-gown-is-bursting-wit-900-x-675.jpg). Ruby smiled at her. Her eyes twinkling with delight as she watched her younger friend.    
    " You look great! "  
Said Ruby. Paige smiled happily and brought Ruby into a big hug.  
      " Thankyou Ruby! Your the best!"  
Said Paige. Ruby chuckled.  
      " I know."  
Said Ruby with wolfish grin. Regina made her way into the room which caught the bride's and the she wolf's  attention. Regina was wearing a [formal black dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/d0/7c/ddd07cc58b607f903cbab6ceebf2cff0.jpg) with matching black heels. Her smile was gentle as she stared at her future daughter in law. Happy tears filled her eyes. She was glad that her adopted son had found his true love just like she had. It was hard for Paige to believe that Regina had once hated her but now adored her.  
    " You look beautiful Grace."  
Started Regina.  
   " but their something missing. "  
Finished Regina as she opened the small slender black box that was in her hands. Inside the box was a [blue sapphire necklaces](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/59e822/557728825/il_570xN.557728825_qhvy.jpg?version=1). Regina took it out of the box and placed it around Paige's neck.  
    " This was my mother's necklace before she passed it down to me. Its probably the only nice thing she gave me without any alternator motive. Now I think it only fitting that I pass it down to you."  
Said Regina as she clipped the necklaces on. Paige turned and pulled Regina into a tight hug as tears filled her eyes.  
    " Thankyou Regina."  
Said Paige. Ruby frowned.  
     " No crying aloud. It your wedding day and crying bad luck."  
Bossed Ruby . Paige and Regina gave a small laugh as they looked at the she wolf. Soon Ruby did her own makeup before changing into her [red dress](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/xjo95r-l-610x610-dress-red-red+dress-hem-pleated-pleated+skirt-skirt-leather+jacket-leather-leggings-boots-shoes-flower+crown-flowers-crown-outfit-chicnova-beauty-fashion-clothes--bottoms-girly.jpg) that she paired with her red cloak that she had magically turned into red leather jacket by Zelena as a sort of apology for putting Dorothy under a sleeping curse. She also wore red heels. Dorothy soon came to tell them that they were ready for her.  
      Paige smiled happily as she looked at the venue. She and her soon to be husband, Spencer had decided to have their wedding in Storybrooke's forest. The forest was decorated in [fairy lights,flowers and white rose petals](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ae/ff/7e/aeff7e7d4016e48efb7cc70c4b67cb96.jpg). she made her way over to her dad who was waiting to walk her down the aisle. She grow abit nervous as all eyes of her guest shifted to look at her and her father. The music soon began to echo thought the forest as it played. She linked her arm with her dad's as she walked down the aisle.  
    " You look beautiful princess."  
Said her father quietly.  
     " Thanks papa. You look dashing."  
Said Paige teasingly as she knew her father wasn't big fan of suites. Her father smiled happily at her. Paige looked up at the altar to see [Wendy](https://em.wattpad.com/f2c1eabec7954656e11e1363b72c545741a23810/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6c45577a6742625f58346f4b45413d3d2d3330383239393932332e313463353064333138373338623962373535353637363034313733372e676966), Emma and [Katy](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/36400000/Kira-Yukimura-image-kira-yukimura-36409512-245-290.gif) all in their [their pearl pink bridesmaid dress](http://dzasv7x7a867v.cloudfront.net/product_photos/38100780/11-1_original_original.jpg). She recalled Emma and Katy complaining about the fact that they had to be pink but now it seemed like it had been centuries ago. She glanced over at Spencer and the grooms men to see one of Spencer's friends from his work along with Killian and August. They were in their nicest of suits. Her father soon let her go as they got to the altar. Paige smiled at Spencer as she walked up to the altar. They both looked at each other before looking at Mother Superior.

   Their vows had been filled with passion , Joy and and pure happiness. It was enough to make Regina and Penelope fall into silent tears. Their crowed of friends watched in anticipation. Everyone on the edge of their seat waiting for the 'I do' part. No one seemed to notice the figure lingering at the back.  
   " I do."  
Said Paige with a wide grin. Spencer smiled happily at Paige. Mother Superior turned to look at Paige with happy smile.  
  " If anyone wishes to adject do so now or forever hold your peace."  
Said Mother Superior as she looked out towards the crowed with smile. She tried to keep her composer as she noticed Pan emerge from the shadows followed by girl carrying a medium size instrument case. They stayed silent and took a seat to were everyone that was at altar could see them perfectly. A sinister grin plastered on both of their faces.  
Mother Superior turned back to the couple. They too had notice Pan. Almost as sick joke by fate their worst fear had come two. Spencer couldn't help but wonder if this is how his Grandparents felt when his adopted mom crashed their wedding.  
   " I pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride."  
Said Mother Superior. Paige turned to Spencer worriedly. Their panicked filled eyes meet. Their breaths were quite and uneven. They both leaded in to kiss one another but before their soft lips could touch a thick layer green smoke devoured them.  
    Henry was now standing in open meadow in the enchanted forest. His eyes scanning over the crowed of confused people for Grace But he couldn't find her let alone Jefferson or Katy.  
     " Henry!"  
Shouted Regina worriedly. Henry looked around the group of people tell he saw his mom, Regina and his adopted dad, Robin.  
    " Mom I'm fine. But Grace,Jefferson and Katy their gone!"  
Said Henry his voice was shaky and desperate. Regina frowned. Emma pushed past everyone and ran towards Henry and brought him into a hug. His step dad Killian stood off to the side watching the pair.  
    " Mom... Their gone..."   
Said Henry sadly. Emma pulled away and looked down at her son.  
     " Will find them. We also do."  
said Emma as she looked at Killian before looking over at her parents.   
  


* * *

 

**_9 years earlier_ **

  Henry looked over at Grace who was laying on his bed as she read the story book. She was on the chapters about her mother. A small smile tugged at her lips as she stared down at the books mesmerized. Henry leaned back in his spiny chair as he looked at his childhood best friend.  
    " So Hen have you figure out if your going to apply for Harvard. Cause you  know they should want genius like you."  
Hummed Grace as her eyes still were looking down at the book as her fingers traced the words as she read. Henry frowned a little.  
   " I don't know if it would be such good idea."  
Said Henry. Grace frowned and looked up from the book.  
    " But you said you dreamed about going their and then working to come some fancy FBI agent."  
Said Grace as she tilted her head in confusion.  
    " I do. It just what if they somehow figure out about Storybrooke or they don't accept me because my mom been to jail or..."  
Said Henry but Grace cut him off half way thought his rant.  
   " Then make fake identity. People do it all the time in books and they don't have magic to help them!"  
Said Grace. Henry frowned.  
     " But wouldn't that be lying."  
Said Henry. Grace shrugged her shoulders.  
    " Is it lying when we call your grandma Mary Margret instead of Snow? No, because she just has different name here then in the Enchanted Forest. And your technically from their so it the same principle. Your just hiding your story identity from people from this realm. Plus you wouldn't want some villain trying to track you down because your the author now would we."  
Said Grace. Henry sighed.  
    " True, but it still doesn't feel quite right but you do have good points."  
Said Henry. Grace beamed at him.  
   " Then just go by your middle name."  
Said Grace with smile. Henry made a face of disgust.  
   " Gracie I don't think I look like the Daniel type."  
Said Henry. Grace rolled her eyes.  
    " ughh."  
Groaned Grace in annoyances. She frowned and seemed to be deep in thought before her face lit up again.  
   " What about the name Elijah?"  
Suggested Grace. Henry shook his head in denial. Grace frowned.  
    " Michele?"  
She suggested. Henry shook his head.  
   " ooh what about Austin?"  
He shook his head again. She groaned.  
   " Making your fake identity is going to be harder than I anticipated."  
Said Grace. Henry chuckled.  
   " oh! I know. This one's actually my personal favorite. What about the name Spencer?"  
Asked Grace. Henry smiled.  
     " It's prefect."  
Said Henry with grin. Grace smiled happily.  
     " Now to last names."  
Declared Grace. Henry chuckled at her enthusiasm.


End file.
